


Missing You

by BananaMilk514



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Child Care, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMilk514/pseuds/BananaMilk514
Summary: Kihyun: Manager at a babysitting agency.Hyungwon: Babysitter.Hyungwon’s been working as a babysitter for months and he still can’t do his job without getting himself in trouble and calling Kihyun for help.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic for the bingo, filling in the Childcare slot. Unfortunately i couldn't get all 3 done in time.   
> I apologize for any typos. I didn't get to proofread it, but i will soon. Enjoy ~

Hyungwon gripped the phone tightly and tapped his foot anxiously as he waited for his manager to pick up. He heard a deep frustrated sigh from the other side of the line “What is it this time Hyungwon?” 

“For once I can promise you it isn’t my fault, this kid you sent me to babysit is so stubborn!” Hyungwon rubbed his forehead with his other hand trying to maintain his calmness. “He locked himself in the toilet and won’t come out because I didn’t allow him to have dessert before dinner.”

“Did you try reasoning with him?” Kihyun questioned.

He laughed nervously “I might have raised my voice unintentionally while I knocked on the door and now he won’t believe that I’ll actually let him have dessert”

“so you scared the kid into hiding” Hyungwon could hear shuffling and Kihyun letting out another deep sigh, already used to Hyungwon’s problems with the kids “The kid won’t listen to you, not after yelling at him, I’m on my way over.” Hyungwon was about to respond with a thanks but Kihyun spoke again, sounding agigtated “ You know, I have yet to see the day were you babysit without calling or causing any problems. Honestly…”.

 

Hanging up, Hyungwon dropped his phone on the coffee table and threw himself on the couch, face buried. He’s already disappointed in himself and he knows he’s not the best babysitter in the world but hearing Kihyun’s disappointment made him miserable. He was used to Kihyun complaining but he always sounded annoyed, not disappointment. Hyungwon won’t deny that he liked having Kihyun come over every time he got into trouble. Because he’d spend the rest of the day babysitting with him to make sure Hyungwon doesn’t make things any worse. At first Hyungwon was embarrassed calling the manager over, because he’s incapable of doing a job many teenaged kids can do. However, he noticed that he liked having Kihyun around and that he might have developed a crush on his short tempered manager. 

Deep in thought, Hyungwon decided that this would be the last time he called Kihyun over for help. He thought that if he kept this up, Kihyun will come to dislike him and that would ruin whatever hope he had of asking Kihyun out, that is if he ever builds up the courage to do so. He knows it might never happen but he’d rather have the possibility there, if he ever does build up his confidence for it.

After making his decision, Hyungwon’s mind drifted back to thoughts the handsome manager with the brightest smile ever (even if most of the time it wasn’t meant for him).  A small smile appeared on his face as he thought of all the pouts and frowns he’s got from Kihyun, even then he was too good looking for him to focus on him lecturing Hyungwon about what he did wrong.   
~

Upon hearing the doorbell, Hyungwon shot up from the couch and ran to open the door. Relief evident in his voice “you’re here”.

What confuses Hyungwon is that over the phone Kihyun sounds like he’ll yell at him the moment he sees him but everytime he gets there he’s calmer. Not happy just calm and he’d usually comment on how Hyungwon had one job and he can’t do it properly.

Today was no different, even when Kihyun didn’t yell or get angry over the phone. Kihyun pushes the door further the moment Hyungwon opened it to head into the house. “where’s the kid?”  Kihyun sighed as he dropped his satchel on the couch. 

Hyungwon silently pointed in the direction of the toilet that the child who in his opinion is too spoiled, locked himself in.

He decided to wait in the living room, not wanting to make the situation worse. It didn’t surprise him when it didn’t even pass five minutes and Kihyun walked in and the child holding the hem of Kihyun’s shirt as he followed him.

He stopped asking after the second time Kihyun came to the rescue. He came to accept that Kihyun is just naturally good with kids. Hell, he’s naturally good with everybody. It’s just so effortless when it comes to people liking him. Hyungwon was no exception. It was probably worse for him, because he fell for Kihyun. He fell hard and he’s just a hopeless mess.

“Let’s get you something to eat and then off to bed”, Kihyun instructed the Kid to wait by the dining table as he made him a quick sandwich.

After putting the kid to sleep, Kihyun did what he always did and sat with Hyungwon watching tv until the parents came home. He didn’t have to, since the kid’s asleep but Kihyun would always tell him “Just in case you find another way to cause trouble”.   
He’d say it jokingly but the element of truth in hurts Hyungwon a bit. He doesn’t show it though, he wouldn’t dare after causing Kihyun all this trouble.

“Goodnight and umm thank you” Hyungwon said looking down as they stood outside the house before parting ways. 

Kihyun didn’t seem mad anymore, like he’s forgotten the issue and gave a small smile “it’s fine Hyungwon, get home safe”.

~

It’s been over a week since Kihyun received a call of distress from the only babysitter that managed to get stuck in a situation with every child he babysits.  
    
Knowing Hyungwon, he found that it felt weird having a week go by without even seeing him, since babysitting assignments were distributed by Kihyun over text messages. The first day he didn’t receive a text, he thought that this feeling he’s experience is probably a mixture of relief and boredom, because Hyungwon’s doing his job right and he’s finally getting his free time back which he didn’t have in a long time.

Having his days empty of rescue calls, Kihyun had plenty of time to plan his schedule, to enjoy his free time reading a book or listening to music. He did just that, on the second day he brought a book with him and after texting all assignments, he leaned back on his swivel chair and propped his legs on the table with the book in hand. He was scanning the word but if you were to ask him about it, he wouldn’t know what the book is about. His thoughts kept drifting towards a lanky pink haired boy that brought in daily trouble.

Shaking his head to focus on the book he mumbled to himself “you finally get your free time, use it wisely”.  He glanced at his phone on the table and went back to reading.   
Even as Kihyun “enjoyed” his time, he kept thinking of Hyungwon, and whether he needs his help. 

What Kihyun didn’t realise is that when he checked his phone every hour and found zero missed calls and texts, he ignored the slight disappointment he felt. Denying the possibility that when he checked his phone, it wasn’t out of worry that Hyungwon would mess up again but out of hope that he’d get to see him. 

~

Going into the second week, of Kihyun only receiving short texts from Hyungwon telling him when he’s arrived and left the client’s house. He couldn’t sit still anymore. Not knowing why Hyungwon stopped calling for help. Spending so much time alone made him accept that Hyungwon’s calls were something he did look forward to. All the complaining he did, maybe it wasn’t all real, maybe he wasn’t as annoyed as he made it out to be. Maybe, it was just a front. After all he is the manager and people expect him to be firm with the other staff members. He’s not entirely sure of his own thoughts and feelings, but he just knows that he’s been waiting for a call from Hyungwon to call him over and that call is long overdue. Getting this burst of energy and confidence rising within him as he got more irritated with the hours stretching and his phone still lying silent on the table. Kihyun grabbed his phone and keys off the desk and headed out to “checkout” if Hyungwon was doing alright without him.

~

 “Mom can you say that again? I missed the last bit, Siwoon tried to grab the phone from my hand.”  
Hyungwon tried to lift his elbow higher, so the jumping child can't reach it and picked him a spoon to mix the stew with his other hand.

Hyungwon doesn't know if he's bad at babysitting or if it's just God testing his patience, since he's only seen problematic kids ever since he started. This time the child he's assigned to is too picky with his food and refused to eat the meal prepared by his parents before they left, putting Hyungwon in the situation he's in right now.

He sighed as he ended the call. This would have been a lot easier if Kihyun was here, he knows how to cook. Hyungwon's scene him prepare proper meals over the many times he called him over for help. He brushed off the thought, thinking he's burdened Kihyun way too much and he should stick to the decision he's made.

 

As he set the pot on the table, the doorbell rang.

Opening the door he saw the last person he'd expect to be standing there....Kihyun.

 Kihyun stuttered before clearing his throat and said "Hello" as he looked down at his feet.

Seeing Kihyun in front of him made him realize how much he missed seeing almost on a daily basis. It was a pleasant surprise but he was so confused as to why his crush is standing in front of him.

"Hey"...Hyungwon stayed silent after greeting Kihyun. He really didn't know what's going on and whether he's in trouble. Because as far as he knows, he's tried his best not to be a burden the past few weeks. Even when it meant that he won't get to see his crush for a while.

It hasn’t been a minute but Hyungwon’s nervousness made the silence feel like it’s been stretched to eternity. Speaking up once again made Kihyun look up “uh...what are you doing here? Not that I don’t want you to be here, I do. Wait by that I don’t mean that I wanted you to be here, ugh I’m not making sense and I’m just making this worse.” He took a deep breath “ let me start over...what I mean is that I didn’t expect for you to show up, is there anything wrong?” 

Kihyun was standing there trying to register Hyungwon’s rambling, he couldn’t stop the amused smile playing on his face, he must admit that Hyungwon looked cute. He snapped out of it and stood straight finally taking in that the boy in front of him asked a question. 

“Oh...it’s just that...” Kihyun looked down hoping his cheeks aren’t turning red as he continued “I haven’t heard from you in over a week and wanted to make sure everything’s okay.” He chuckled before adding “the kids that you babysit are still alive right?”

Hyungwon giggled at that, he’s literally hitting himself internal for giggling. What is he a five year old girl?. He composed himself quickly and answered as he sighed jokingly “yes yes, they’re still alive and driving me insane”.

Running his hand through his hair, he exhaled as if he’s ridding himself of all his nerves and became serious “I’ll be honest, the past week I’ve got plenty of time to think over my actions, and I may have been over reacting to your calls. Yes it’s hard to believe that there’s a person that manages to get himself in that much trouble, but I guess I somewhat looked forward to those calls? Without them I was pretty bored this week, and I guess kind of do enjoy hanging out with you after I get you out of whatever situation you’ve gotten yourself into that time.”

“Oh” was all that left Hyungwon’s mouth. He really didn’t know what to say. His crush enjoyed hanging out with him? So, he wasn’t that much of a burden on Kihyun?

“I guess you’re all sorted though right? I mean not getting any calls. I guess you’ve been staying out of trouble?”

Hyungwon shook his head as he confessed “not even close to being okay, I’ve been getting by with my mom’s instructions and advice over the phone. There were way too many instance where I wanted to call you and just have you help me, but I remembered the last time you seemed more upset, and I didn’t want to be a burden anymore” he looked down as his voice got lower towards the end. Embarrassed to admit that he felt bad for inconveniencing Kihyun.

“You weren’t though! I think I took my role as a manager too seriously, but really, the most fun I had was when you called me over” Kihyun explained.

“Well..” Hyungwon responded as he pocketed his hands leaning forward with a wide smile breaking out on his face “I enjoy spending time with you too”.

Hearing that Kihyun’s eyes turned to crescents as he grinned back at Hyungwon.

 

“I’ve actually cooked dinner, and Siwoon and I were about to eat. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you joined us, that is if you’re up to babysitting with me again”

“Let’s have dinner then.” He said as Hyungwon moved to let Kihyun in, as they walked to the dining room, Kihyun spoke up again “you know we don’t have to just hang out when we babysit right? We can meet up on our days off to catch a movie or eat out?” After saying that Kihyun seemed to hesitate and question whether that was a bit too forward.

He was reassured when Hyungwon answered  
“I’d love that”.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome xxx


End file.
